This project investigates the relationship between the mental/physical health of office workers and the physical and psychosocial environment of offices. Three specific environments are compared: the traditional office, the open-plan office and the open-plan office with white/pink noise used as a noisemasking system. The open-plan office is one that utilizes modular furniture and partitions rather than walls, where enclosures are present. Preliminary evidence has indicated the existence of stress symptoms arising from this environment. Psychological and physiological stress measures are used in the proposed study.